


You Think I'm Fat??

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Daddy Benny, Crying Dean, Emotional Dean, Emotions, Hormones, Human Benny, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Benny thinks he's fat after over hearing a phone call between Benny and Charlie and needless to say it doesn't go well for Benny</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think I'm Fat??

"You you think i'm fat" Dean said tears welling up in his eyes 

"No! No! Baby not at all!" Benny said in an attempt to calm his pregnant mate 

"Yes you do!"

"No i don't"

"Then why did you tell Charlie i eat to much??"

"No honey i didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No baby i didn't! Charlie called and asked how you and the baby were doin and i said fine except he's makin ya eat a lot"

"Because you think i'm fat!"

"No! No! Baby i don't! Except..."

Dean stops crying and looks up at Benny

"Except what??"

"uh well uh"

"Tell me Benny what is it?? What is the except??"

"Well ya could let it down on the eatin babe"

"WHAT!!"

Benny flinches "I said you could let up on the eatin"

"YOU THINK I SHOULD WHAT!! DID YOU TELL CHARLIE THIS??"

Benny gulps 

"BENJAMIN LAFITTE!!"

"Yes sugah pie??"

"Don't you 'sugah pie' me!! did you tell Charlie that or not??"

Benny gulps again prepared for the onslaught of tears of screaming 

"WELL??"

"Now baby don't be mad!"

"YOU DID!! DIDN'T YOU!!"

"Now Dean"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!!"

"Dean baby please i was just trying to..."

"TRYING TO WHAT???"

"Uh well uh well uh um uh"

Dean just screams and picks up a vase off the table and throws it at Benny it misses his head if only by inches and then storms out of the room 

Benny just sighs and cleans up the mess before going to find Dean and he does a few minuets later in a there bedroom eating a bag of skittles 

"Baby" Benny says as he sits on the bed next to Dean

"I HATE YOU!!" Dean screams and throws the bag at Benny 

"Baby please what can i do to make you feel better??"

"FOOD!"

"What??"

Dean grabs onto Benny's shirt 

"I SAID FOOD!"

"But baby i think you should really slow down on the food"

That is the wrong thing to say as Dean grabs onto Benny and throws him down onto the bed and pins him under him he may be pregnant but he still had strength and power 

"DID WE NOT JUST HAVE THIS CONVERSATION??"

"Yes baby and i'm sorry"

"If you really were you'd go get me some food"

Benny sighs "What do you want??"

Dean just hands Benny a list and is about to open his mouth but wisely stops himself and gets up to o get Dean what he wants 

"Oh and Benny??"

"Yes??"

"Forget any of it and i will cut off your dick and mount in on the wall"

Benny gulps he know's Dean means it "Yes baby"

"Good! Now go!"

Benny smiles and runs out to his car as fast as he can and two hours later he finally comes back with all of Dean's snacks and dumps them on the bed 

"Aw Benny thank you! You so good to me!"

"Your welcome"

"And i forgive you!"

"Thank you"

Dean digs into his snacks and Benny just wisely walks out of the room 

THE END


End file.
